


Welcome Little One

by My_Heart_Is_Not_Cold



Series: Our Little Miracle [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Family Fluff, Hospitals, Kid Fic, Lena Luthor is a Softie, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Newborn Children, Pregnant Lena Luthor, Sibling Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Well just the one, about baby's first moments, but only for Kara, it's technically set on both Hanukkah and Christmas, like literally - Freeform, married supercorp, rating due to mild cursing, soft wives, though Christmas is not relevant, what better holiday gift than a child?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Heart_Is_Not_Cold/pseuds/My_Heart_Is_Not_Cold
Summary: On the last day of Hanukkah, Kara has a big present for Lena, but it's Lena who ends up surprising everyone.or,Baby Liam decides to upstage his mother's big gesture.





	1. Holiday Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only time Kara wasn't mad to have her dinner cut short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't really planning on posting anything to this series so soon, but this just came to me, and since it's thematic, I figured I should just post it.  
> This is, for quite obvious reasons, set before the other work on this series, and I'm even organizing the order accordingly, but just so anyone who's read the other one knows.
> 
> There's some lowkey references to my previous works, but you don't need to have read them to understand this, just a little nod.
> 
> I don't know too much about births, just some mild obstetrics knowledge from a year in nursing school, but that doesn't prepare for the real thing, so just bear that in mind. Sorry for any mistakes there.
> 
> I just need to add a quick observation, this is set in 2014, when the last day of Hanukkah ended up being on December 24, which was entirely a coincidence, the year was chosen before I knew the day it fell on.  
> I'm not Jewish, or religious for that matter, so if anything seems wrong, just let me know.
> 
> I want to make a Christmas joke now, but I'll hold myself together.

 

Lena smiled at Kara when the blonde handed her a mug of hot chocolate.

“Thank you, love.”

Kara grinned. “Anything for my wife,” she said as she sat next to Lena, putting an arm around her shoulder.

Lena settled against Kara. “Hmm, it’s been three years and I still get butterflies when you call me that.”

“I think that’s just the baby kicking,” Kara joked, giggling when Lena pushed her on the shoulder.

“Dork!” Lena laughed. “No, he’s not kicking, he’s being a complete angel today,” Lena informed. She placed a hand over her enlarged stomach and rubbed it gently. “Isn’t it right, baby?”

“Let’s just hope it continues like this when he is out,” Kara said, pressing a kiss on Lena’s shoulder.

Lena chuckled and sipped her hot chocolate slowly.

Kara brought her free hand to Lena’s stomach, tangling their fingers together. She felt a flutter against her hand and smiled so bright it almost blinded Lena.

“He’s trying to talk to me!”

Lena hummed. “He likes it when you touch me.”

“Such a good wingman.”

Lena laughed again.

They heard a click and looked up to see James lowering his camera. Their personal bubble had been broken and they remembered there were other people in the house.

“You guys will thank me later,” he said before pointing the camera at them again, and snapping a few more photos of them, some of them smiling at the camera, and then Kara turned around and kissed Lena’s cheek, and the smile on Lena’s face brightened up like nothing else, and she turned to kiss Kara on the lips, James capturing it all on camera.

“Aawww,” Winn cooed, “aren’t they the cutest?” He made a silly face when James pointed his camera at him. “Don’t think we’re paying you to be our personal stalker, Olsen.”

“Stop being annoying, Winnifred!” Alex called from the kitchen.

“Hey, I told you not to call me that,” Winn called back as he stomped his way to the kitchen.

“Whatever Winston.”

“Stop it!”

Kara, Lena, and James were left alone again in the living room.

“Thank you, James,” Lena said softly.

James shrugged. “It’s the holidays, right? We should capture the nice moments.”

“Yeah, just remember to put the camera down before Alex starts drinking,” Kara quipped.

“Hey! I heard that!”

“Good!”

“Actually, I should get going,” James told Kara. “My flight leaves in an hour, if I don’t go home for Christmas, my mother will come all the way here to whoop my ass,” he joked.

“Oh, well, have a safe trip,” Kara told him.

He nodded. “Thanks for inviting me.”

“Of course!”

“I’ll send you guys the pictures later.”

“Thank you, James,” Kara said as she untangled herself from Lena and got up. She pulled him into a tight hug. “Merry Christmas.”

He smiled widely as he stepped back. “Happy Hanukkah,” he said back. “You don’t need to get up, Lena, it’s fine,” he told the pregnant woman once he noticed she was trying to.

“Oh, thank god, I don’t think I would make it,” Lena sighed settling back on the couch cushion.

Both Kara and James laughed, and then James left to say goodbye to the rest of the people.

“Imagine how wild everything will be next year with Liam,” Kara whispered, sitting next to Lena again.

“I’m more worried about spring and summer holidays than winter,” Lena confessed. “Because he will still be so little, but next year on winter holidays he’ll be almost one, so that might be easier.”

Kara nodded. “Yeah, that makes sense.” She pressed a kiss on Lena’s shoulder. “Hey, after the candle is lit, I have a surprise for you,” she told Lena.

“What kind of surprise?”

“The big kind.”

“Big as in emotionally big, or physically big?”

“Both. I mean, it can’t really be moved easily, but I’m hoping it’ll make you very happy.”

“Well, whatever it is, I’m sure I’ll love it.”

Kara scoffed. “I’ve been planning it for weeks, you better like it for real, not just to placate me.”

Lena studied Kara’s face carefully, searching for something before talking. “Alright, I promise to tell you if I hate it,” she told her with a grin.

“That’s all I ask.”

Lena rolled her eyes with no little amount of affection and took a sip of her beverage. “Now I need cuddles,” she demanded, and Kara was more than happy to oblige.

“Anything for my wife,” Kara said settling behind Lena and snuggling closer, a hand laying protectively over her stomach. It was a few minutes later when Kara let out a little squeal upon feeling another flutter under her hand. Kara ducked her head to get face to face with Lena’s stomach and pressed a kiss there, practically purring against Lena’s skin when she felt warm fingers dig into the hair on the back of her neck. “Hey little one, I can’t wait to finally meet you, can’t wait to look at you, see your face, see how you obviously look more like me...” Kara giggled when Lena tugged teasingly on her hair. “See all of you, with all your little toes and fingers, and your little ears, and your little nose... I mean, I could have already, but your mama made me promise not to peak, she thinks it’s already unfair that I can hear your heartbeat.”

“It is,” Lena insisted.

Kara looked up at her, smiling, blue eyes shining with love and all those emotions Lena couldn’t really define but felt as well. “You got to feel him inside of you, growing all these months, moving…”

“Alright, alright,” Lena conceded. “We both have advantages.”

“I love you so much,” Kara told her then. “Both of you,” she added with another kiss to Lena’s stomach. “More than I think I’ll ever be able to put into words.”

Lena slid her hand to Kara’s face. “I love you, darling,” she said back, stroking Kara’s cheek. “Like I never thought I’d ever love someone.”

Kara let herself be pulled by Lena’s hand until their lips were touching. When they broke the kiss, Kara went back to Lena’s stomach, resting her face there.

“We’re gonna have so much fun together, krius,” Kara said, and as soon as the Kryptonian word left her lips, she felt a thump against her face, stronger than she expected it to be. Strong enough to make Lena wince and groan in pain. “Did you just kick my face?” Kara asked offended as she pulled away and straightened herself on the couch. “You okay?” she asked Lena with concern, cradling her wife’s face in her hands.

“Fine,” Lena said strained. “Just stronger than I’m used to.”

That’s what Eliza saw when she walked back into the living room to check on Lena. “Everything alright, girls?” she asked concerned.

“The baby just kicked Kara’s face,” Lena informed, able to laugh now that the pain subsided.

Eliza grinned at that, clearly trying not to laugh for her daughter’s sake.

Alex, however, had no such reservations as her mother. “Oh god, I love this kid already,” she said between fits of laughter that brought tears to her eyes. “I can tell we’re gonna get along great.”

J’onn was right on their heel, smiling through his mouthful of donuts.

“Not many get to kick Supergirl in the face and get away with it,” Winn added showing up next to Alex. “That’s quite an achievement.”

Kara glared at them. “Shut up you two. You’re just jealous.” Kara crossed her arms with a petulant pout on her lips.

“Well, taking on Supergirl at that size is quite brave of him,” J’onn joked, making Alex Winn and Lena laugh.

Lena’s face twisted up in pain again and a hiss escaped her lips, her hand involuntarily squeezing Kara’s as the pain irradiated in her abdomen. In a blink, every face was focused on her with concern, Eliza and Alex stepping towards her ready to help.

“Are you alright, dear?” Eliza asked with her motherly concern.

“Fine,” Lena said through gritted teeth. “Just a Braxton Hicks contraction.”

Eliza didn’t look convinced, but she let it go, everyone else seemed to relax at Lena’s dismissal, though Kara continued to hold Lena for another moment until Lena nodded to her that she was okay.

At sunset, Eliza insisted Kara lit the candle as they were at her home, and as soon as she was done with the prayers, Kara went back to Lena’s permanent spot on the couch and helped her to her feet, so they could sneak away while the others chatted.

“I promise you’ll like this,” Kara whispered to Lena as she led her up the stairs with a supporting hand on her back.

Halfway through the stairs, Lena winced again, tightening her hand on Kara’s wrist so hard it would hurt if she was human.

“Are you sure you’re okay,” Kara asked full of worry.

“It’s just a practice contraction, darling,” Lena assured her.

The crinkle in between her brows told Lena Kara wasn’t all that convinced this time. “I don’t think Braxton Hicks are supposed to hurt.”

“I’m fine, I promise.”

But Kara only relaxed when Lena kissed her, softly on the brow first, to ease away the crinkle, which was only possible due to the fact that Kara was a step below her on the stair, and then on her lips.

“I’m taking you the rest of the way,” Kara informed before swiping Lena off her feet. Kara carried Lena up the stairs, only putting her down at the end, allowing Lena to walk down the hall by herself.

“What, did you hide something in our bedroom and I didn’t see it?” Lena asked as Kara ushered her towards what Lena assumed was their bedroom.

“Not quite,” Kara said stopping halfway through, four doors away from their bedroom.

“Your art room?” Lena asked with a frown. “So you painted something for me?”

Kara turned around to look at Lena, and she had an excitement painted on her face that Lena associated with Kara giving presents, Kara had always liked giving presents much more than she liked receiving. Lena could see Kara was practically buzzing.

“Yes, I did. But that’s not all of it.”

“Alright, get on with it before you explode,” Lena teased.

Kara nodded. “Okay, first of all, I need you to put this on,” she said pulling Lena’s sleep mask from her jeans’ back pocket.

Lena sighed but took the mask from Kara and placed it over her eyes. “There.” She heard the door opening and Kara took her hands.

“Okay,” Kara told her, “now I need you to just stand riiiiiight over here.”

Kara twisted Lena a few degrees to her right by the shoulders, and then let go of her.

“Hold on, don’t take the mask off yet,” Kara added before walking away. Lena heard the door closing and then some buttons being pressed, probably a light switch, and some more shuffling around before Kara was back, standing right behind her. “Okay. Now we take this off.”

Kara slipped the mask off, and the moment her brain processed what her eyes were seeing, Lena gasped.

“Kara!” was all Lena could say.

Instead of the art room she was so used to, with the stained white walls and the stacks of paintings and the easels and the shelves filled with many different painting materials, Lena stood in the middle of a pristine little bedroom with dark blue walls covered with hand-painted constellations, the ceiling was white, and the baseboards were birch, matching with the soft sand color floorboard.

“Kara!” Lena gasped again, feeling herself choke up.

In front of her was a white crib with solid wood bar, it was simple but elegant; the crib she had liked when they were looking into it, but Kara said it was too pretentious because they didn’t really need something that expensive when they could get something for a fifth the price in any furniture store. She looked around, every furniture was the exact one she had mentioned she wanted, but Kara had tried to talk her out of it. The white dresser on the wall to her right, with a lamp on top of it and the Kryptonian puzzle Kara brought with her on the pod projecting galaxies all across the room; the changing station across the room from the crib, fully loaded, and even the ‘unnecessarily big wardrobe for a nursery’ on the right from the door, and the large feeding chair with the matching ottoman, all things she wanted, all tasteful and white, all fitted so well with the dark blue walls. There was a shelf full of colorful little books near the crib and the feeding chair, and from what Lena could see there were books in many languages.

Lena noticed the warm red light that bathed the entire room, and she looked up to see that her suspicions were correct, Kara had added a red solar lamp along with the conventional lights. Kara had told Lena very early on in the pregnancy that she was afraid she’d end up hurting the baby with her strength, accidentally hold him too strong, or not manage to be as delicate as intended and leave him covered in bruises, or worse; Lena had been assuring Kara for the past few months that she’d do great, that she had learned to control her powers long ago, and she had never hurt any kid or pet she ever came in contact with so with Liam it wouldn’t be any different. But even so Kara insisted on practicing being extra gentle, and Lena was more than happy to indulge her. With the red solar lamp on the nursery, at least Kara wouldn’t have to worry about control while putting Liam to bed.

The third time Lena gasped Kara’s name, it was almost unintelligible, and she felt her eyes watering. She noticed Kara watching her take everything in, with the most beautiful smile ever, her eyes knowingly staring her down like she knew what was going on in her head, knew the effect this whole thing had in her.

The room was mostly monochromatic, with dark blue and white all over, even the pillow on the feeding chair was white with dark blue printing, but the crib mobile was little pale yellow felt stars, there were shelves on the walls with little decorations, mostly plushy toys in pastel colors or white and blue; on one shelf right above the crib there was big wooden sculptured letters spelling ‘Liam’, with a tiny little plush lion next to it, and about two feet away from it on the same wall, still above the crib, Lena recognized the sculpted glyphs as the Kryptonian name Kara had chosen for Liam, Khir-El, meaning stardust.

The only bold color in the entire room was the bright red blanket on the crib, carefully thrown over the mattress, stark against the white bars and the dark blue walls.

And Lena gasped once more, taking a step closer to the crib. With shaky hands she reached for the blanket, tears starting to pool in her eyes as she made contact and brought it close to her face.

“Is this…?” she choked up, turning back to Kara, and she didn’t need to finish her sentence for Kara to know what she was asking, nor did Lena need Kara’s nod to know what she was holding, but it was her wife’s nod that broke the dam and let the tears spill down her face. “But… but, h-how? Kara?”

Kara shrugged, her eyes boring into Lena reflecting the love she felt for the woman. “I’ll get a new cape,” she said simply. “Winn’s testing with some fabrics.”

“Kara!” Lena’s words betrayed her, nothing coherent coming out. She threw herself at Kara the best she could with her enlarged stomach in between them, the cape, Kal-El’s baby blanket from Krypton, still clutched in her hands. “Thank you,” Lena managed to sob into Kara’s shoulder, and Kara rubbed her back soothingly.

“So I take you liked it?” Kara said with humor, and Lena let out a wet laugh. Kara pulled back and took Lena’s face in her hands, wiping the tears with her thumbs. “I’ve been trying to keep your mind away from the nursery for the past three months,” Kara told her. “Every time you’d mention something about it, I’d say or do something to distract you, and then store the information for a later reference.”

Lena hummed, remembering very vividly the day she tried to talk to Kara about cribs and Kara dragged her to their bedroom and ate her out for two hours. “Really good distraction tactics,” she mentioned, and Kara laughed loudly. “But what about your art room?”

“I moved it downstairs.” Kara shrugged. “I don’t think we really need five guest bedrooms.”

“I love you so much, Kara Luthor-Danvers,” Lena told her reverently, pulling Kara’s head down to kiss her. “And I love this, thank you,” she whispered against Kara’s lips.

Kara smiled her blindingly bright smile and kissed Lena again. “And I love you, Lena Luthor-Danvers.” Kara then dropped to her knees and lifted Lena’s sweater and shirt up, pressing a kiss on her bare skin. “And I love you too, Liam. Your room is all ready for you, so whenever you want to come, we’ll be waiting for you.”

Lena stroked Kara’s hair back and the blonde smiled up at her, making her heart jump.

“Yes,” Lena agreed. “We’re waiting.”

 

Instead of going back down right away, Kara insisted on showing Lena all the cute stuff she had gotten, a lot of the clothes and toys were things Lena had bought or the two of them together, but Kara had gone a little crazy when she was setting up the room, all the baby stores she went to had so many cute things that she couldn’t resist. Kara had bad impulse control, Kara with an unlimited credit card was a hazard.

They took almost an hour to go back down, and they only did when they did because Kara heard Eliza asking for help to set the table because dinner was ready.

On their way down the stairs, Lena froze, a small whimper escaping her lips as she squeezed Kara’s hand once again.

“Lena,” Kara’s voice dripped with concern.

“I’m fine,” Lena told her through gritted teeth.

“That doesn’t seem fine to me,” Kara argued, looking Lena over to make sure there was nothing wrong.

“When there’s something to worry about, I’ll tell you. I promise.” She stroked Kara’s cheek. “It’s just a contraction, it’s normal.”

Kara seemed less convinced each time, but she nodded her acceptance and continued to help Lena down the stairs.

“Hey! Where did you two run off to?” Winn asked suggestively as soon as he spotted the two.

Kara shook her head at his tone.

“Kara was showing me the nursery that she decorated,” Lena explained.

“Oh, finally,” Alex exclaimed. “Kara couldn’t shut up about this nursery for the past six months.”

Lena smirked and turned to look at Kara.

“I was anxious, I wanted everything to be perfect,” Kara defended herself.

Lena’s smile softened. “And it is perfect, love,” she told Kara before placing a kiss right in the corner of Kara’s lips.

Once more, Kara’s signature large smile was stamped across her face.

“Also I needed help distracting you, it’d be impossible to get all the furniture here in secret if someone didn’t get you out of the house,” Kara added.

“Hey!” Winn exclaimed. “I could have helped!”

“You’re terrible at keeping secrets and you’d spill it out the moment Lena mentioned she should get home,” Alex told him evenly.

Lena turned to Alex with a raised eyebrow.

Alex shrugged. “What? You think I really care about my cuticles all that much? Silvia never cut my nails short enough and it was just time wasted because I’d have to do them all over again when I got home if I wanted to get laid.”

Winn and Lena choked on their laughter while Kara turned bright red.

“I’m gonna go help Eliza set the table,” she announced forcefully, not looking at Alex. She pressed a kiss to Lena’s cheek. “You go sit down.”

Lena nodded and wobbled towards the dining table.

Kara used her superspeed to set the table and within seconds she was sitting next to Lena, placing her warm hand on Lena’s thigh, the others followed, and soon they were eating and talking.

“I mean, I supposed those fancy motor shows were pretty awesome,” Alex continued. “And thanks to you my bike runs better than ever.”

Lena smirked confidently. “You are welcome.”

“But I’m never going to the aquarium with you again, I’ve never been more bored in my entire life, who even cares about all that fish trivia?”

“Hey!” Kara argued. “I really like to hear all the facts Lena has to tell about the fish. Also, I can’t believe you guys went to the aquarium without me!”

“You needed her out of the house,” Alex argued.

Lena felt another surge of pain irradiating from her lower abdomen, but she tried her best to not show any reaction as to not worry Kara. The contractions were lasting longer, about 30 seconds now, and were coming more and more, seeming faster each time. Lena was considering when it was the best time to say something when her body took the decision for her. She felt a distinct pop, like a water balloon had exploded inside of her, and then wetness was coming out and she couldn’t control it. Apparently, that was the time.

Lena turned to Kara slowly, who had been talking to Winn and J’onn about something Lena couldn’t bring herself to care, and place her hand on Kara’s arm.

“Babe, I don’t want you to freak out,” she said calmly, her voice gentle, and Kara turned to her. “But I’m in labor and my water just broke.”

Everyone on the table froze, Kara looked dazed. There was a moment where everyone just processed the words, and then Kara’s chair was falling backward.

“Oh my Rao,” Kara gasped. “Oh my Rao, are you okay? Are you in pain? Of course you’re in pain. Just stay calm!” Kara rambled as she tried to assess the situation. “I’m gonna… I’m gonna get the bags. We gotta get to the hospital. Should I fly you there? Or is it better for Alex to drive? Alex, can you drive us? I gotta get the bags.”

“Kara, wait,” Lena said, grasping for her wife’s hand before she could superspeed away. “I need you to get me to the bathroom,” Lena told Kara, voice still gentle to try and calm Kara down.

Kara nodded and carefully lifted Lena in her arms. For a split-second, Lena got to see everyone’s shocked faces before Kara was flying to their bathroom.

By the time they got there, Lena’s pants were soaked through and still liquid poured out of her.

“I think I should take a shower,” Lena said, looking at her ruined pants.

Kara nodded, still looking scared with the situation. “I can do that.”

She helped Lena out of her clothes and into the shower, hands trembling as she washed Lena’s back with a sponge.

“Kara,” Lena called softly and turned around to face her wife, putting her hand on Kara’s cheek. “I need you to calm down, darling, I’m fine, Liam is fine, everything is going to be okay.”

Kara gulped and nodded. “Sorry,” she mumbled.

“It’s alright, love. But there’s no need to worry. Aside from the pain, and the knowledge that more pain is coming, I’m good.” Lena added a little smile so Kara knew she was joking.

“Right.”

“Just breathe, beautiful,” Lena instructed.

Kara quirked her head to the side. “I think that should be my line.”

Lena smiled. “In a bit.” And then it came back, and Lena hissed. “Like right now,” she gasped, gripping Kara’s shoulders to stay upright.

A few minutes and two contractions later, Kara was toweling Lena dry when there was a knock on the door.

“Kar? Is everything okay?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, come in,” Kara called out, and Alex opened the door.

“Are you alright, Lena?” Alex asked from the doorframe.

Lena hugged the towel around herself. “I’m as okay as a person in labor can be.”

“You seem pretty calm,” Alex pointed out.

“Have you met my wife?” Lena joked. “One of us had to.”

“For now, at least,” Alex teased.

“Touché.”

“So I’m ready to go whenever you guys are,” Alex said. “We cleaned the dining room, but I think the chair might be ruined.”

“Fuck,” Lena groaned, and Kara was right into alert mode already, pulling her phone to time the contraction, but Lena continued: “we just got those chairs last month.”

Alex laughed, but Kara was too tense to do so.

“I just need to get dressed,” Lena informed. “Could you get me something to wear, please? Preferably a dress.”

Alex nodded and disappeared into the closet, coming back a while later with clothes. “I’ll wait in the car.”

“Thank you, Alex,” Lena called out after her.

By the time they reached the door, with the hospital bag safely on Kara’s shoulder as she used both hands to help Lena move, everyone else was gone. Eliza was in the car with Alex, but J’onn and Winn were nowhere to be seen.

Lena didn’t have the mindset to ask where they had gone because her contractions were lasting longer.

Kara was too nervous to hold a pen or the waste any more time before Lena could see a doctor, so Eliza offered to fill in the chart for them as the nurse wheeled Lena to the room.

It wasn’t long before Lena was dressed in a hospital gown and yelling at a young intern for asking if she was experiencing any discomfort right as a particularly strong contraction ended.

“What do you fucking think, Doogie Howser? I’m in fucking labor, you moron.”

The boy ran away after that and never came back.

It seemed Lena’s calmness only lasted until she left the house because a rage Kara had never experienced was unleashed in the hospital room. With each new contraction, Lena got bossier and snappier with the staff and Kara had to spend most of the time divided between calming Lena and giving her ice chips and apologizing for the nurses and doctors.

“I’m sorry I’m being a bitch,” Lena sobbed as soon as they were left alone by the staff, allowing herself to be vulnerable and in pain in front of her wife and her wife only.

Kara rubbed Lena’s back soothingly, nuzzling Lena’s temple. “Don’t worry about it, I can’t imagine what you’re going through.”

“It just, ah fuck,” she was cut off mid-sentence and she could only moan in pain and squeeze Kara’s hand, waiting for it to pass. “Ugh, it hurts so much.”

Kara kissed Lena’s hair, over and over. “It’s going to be okay, it’ll be over soon, and we’ll have our beautiful baby boy in our arms in no time.”

“Promise?”

Kara moved so she was face to face with Lena and smiled confidently. “I promise, princess,” she said before kissing Lena on the lips, and then on the forehead.

Lena took in a shuddering breath and nodded. “I can do this.”

Kara grinned. “Yes, you can, princess. You’re so strong, and you’re doing so well already.”

Lena sobbed again, and then a pained whimper left her lips when another contraction came.

Moments later, Lena’s doctor, Doctor Novak, was back and announcing that she was going to check Lena’s dilatation, and when she emerged from between Lena’s legs she told Lena it was time to push.

It felt like an eternity, Lena pushing, sobbing in pain, squeezing Kara’s hand, and Kara encouraging her, comforting her, whispering soft words against her ear, telling her she was doing great, and just a little bit more and it’d be over.

At exactly midnight on December 25, the room was filled with a loud shrieking cry, and both their hearts stopped for a second, only to beat unbearably fast and hard the next second.

The doctor called Kara forward and placed the baby in her arms and Kara could feel herself shaking like never before, tears streaming down her face.

It felt right.

Despite all the fears she had, the ones that prompted her to install a red solar lamp in the nursery and the ones she couldn’t even explain, it felt so right to have her son in her arms, like her entire life was a build up for that moment and everything else paled in comparison.

“Hi baby,” she whispered at him, and he stopped fussing almost immediately. And then he opened his eyes, looking up at her with his startled blue gaze, and she knew they would get through it together.

Kara placed the naked newborn in Lena’s waiting arms and pulled a blanket over them to keep them warm, and she could see in her face she was going through a similar process in her mind.

Lena couldn’t speak, all the screaming and crying had taken its toll on her, she was tired out of her mind, but none of it mattered. Nothing mattered anymore, the pain was ignored. She snuggled the baby close to her chest and leaned her head down, nose brushing ever so gently against the soft skin of his forehead.

“Hi, Liam,” Lena husked out, it wasn’t fully out, but it was enough for the baby to move his arms in answer, his tiny little hand making contact with Lena’s face for a second, and she grabbed it in her fingers and brought it to her lips.

The doctor announced she was going to give them privacy, but neither of them heard, too enamored with the baby.

“He’s perfect, Lena,” Kara whispered against Lena’s wet temple. “Thank you.”

Lena looked up at Kara and pulled her into a kiss, wet with their tears, but they didn’t care. Lena made space for her in the bed and Kara climbed into it next to her, wrapping her arms around her entire world.

Neither of them could take their eyes off the baby.

Kara pressed a kiss to Lena’s shoulder before saying in wonder, “we made a person.”

Lena smiled. “Yeah,” she agreed hoarsely.

It wasn’t long until said tiny person was looking around for his source of food, opening his mouth as wide as it would go and then closing it again, blindly searching, and Lena guided him to her breast, fixing him into the right position she had learned in the birthing classes, and settled against Kara. As soon as he was full, Liam yawned and then settled against Lena’s breast and fell asleep.

It was the perfect moment, neither of them could think of a moment where they were happier, though to be fair, neither of them could think of anything else but that moment, the little baby sleeping, their little family finally complete, united, perfect.

Kara allowed herself a few minutes of just being in the moment before she pulled back a little bit. “I should go tell Alex and Eliza that you two are okay.”

Lena looked over at her and nodded, and Kara could see how tired her wife was.

She leaned forward and captured Lena’s lips with her. “I love you so much, Lena so so much.”

Lena smiled against Kara’s lips. “I love you too, Kara. So much.”

Kara spotted Alex, Eliza, J’onn, and Winn at the waiting area and her entire face split into a grin. Alex spotted her first and ran to hug her, followed by Eliza and then J’onn and Winn. She told them the baby was born, that everything had gone perfectly, and that he and Lena were very tired and were going to rest for the night, and they agreed to come back in the morning; Alex promised to let Clark and Lois know, as well as the rest of Kara’s friends.

Kara had to control herself not to use her superspeed on her way back to her family.

“They’re coming back in the morning,” Kara whispered to Lena, and Lena relaxed against her relieved they wouldn’t be interrupted.

Lena fought the hardest, but she was so tired that she eventually dozed off for a second, just a little blink and she was raising her head again, but it was enough for Kara to notice it.

“You need to rest,” Kara said. “Give him to me and try to get some sleep.”

Lena tried to protest, but Kara was having none of it.

“You can have him for the entire night, just get some sleep now, please. I’ll stay with him, won’t take my eyes off him for a second, promise.”

Lena sagged back down, too tired to fight it.

“Take your sweater off,” Lena instructed. “The skin to skin contact is good for bonding.”

Kara nodded and discarded her purposefully silly Hanukkah sweater and shirt before gently taking the baby from Lena, careful not to make him fuss.

Liam grumbled as soon as he wasn’t making contact with Lena, but Kara made a shushing noise and placed him against her own chest and he calmed down a bit.

“Easy there, krius,” she cooed him. “I’m your ieiu.”

As if understanding Kara’s words, Liam let out a little sigh and relaxed against her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who might have not read the other fic yet (but hopefully will *wink*):  
>  **Ieiu** (phonetically jeju) means mother.  
>  **Krius** is a play on words borrowing the bright prefix 'kri-' which is very similar to the word for little 'kir' and adding it to the word for boy 'us'. In the words of the guy who created the kryptonian.info "An English equivalent to /krius/ would be something like when you refer to someone as "my little ray of sunshine"
> 
> I might do something cheeky and post the next chapter on the 24th if I have the time that night.
> 
> As always, I love to hear what you have to say, and my tumblr is @myheartisbro-ken if you wanna chat or complain about tumblr's latest stupidity (I'm so mad that they deleted one of my Liam's edits, ffs).


	2. Meet the Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family meets Liam, and he spends his first day at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like I said I would, I'm posting this on the 24th of December, haha, I'm so funny. Just let me have fun, okay.
> 
> This is a lot more fluff than the first chapter, imo.  
> I originally intended to have Clark and Lois and Jon and Diana and even Barry meet Liam, all of Kara's super friends, but it would be too long and I think this way is more intimate. I might add an extra chapter later, but no promises.
> 
> Also, I'm writing this on the same day as I posted the first chapter, just so everything is ready to post on the 24th because I already know I won't have the time... plus I'll probably be drunk, so...
> 
> Well, I'll leave you to it. Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoy this. ❤️

 

Lena was in fact so tired, she slept practically through the night.

They had almost two uninterrupted hours with Liam after he was born, but right before 2 am a nurse came in announcing she had to take him to do the check-up exams. Upon noticing how Kara tensed at the idea of being away from the baby, the woman smiled.

“You can come with,” she told Kara. “You can hold him as I do what I have to.”

And Kara relaxed and accepted, asking the nurse’s help to get him and herself dressed before leaving the room.

“Fan of Supergirl?” The nurse asking almost teasingly as she gestured to the onesie they put on Liam. It was all blue, the same blue of Kara’s suit, with the crest proudly on the chest, her crest, not Kal’s, there was red on the feet and on the cuffs and collar; Lena had bought it as a joke, but Kara had nearly cried when she saw it, just imagining her son wearing her house colors and crest, and she had to hold herself back not to cry in front of the nurse as soon as he was dressed.

“Yeah, uhm, my wife loves Supergirl,” Kara answered, a little smirk forming on her lips at her own joke.

Liam cried as they took his blood, but Kara talked to him is a soft voice and like magic, he calmed down and looked at her attentively.

“You’ve bonded already,” the nurse said in a light voice.

Kara smiled down at the little boy. “Oh, we’re best buds, right Lilo?”

The nurse smiled at her. “I have to say, I don’t think I’ve seen a baby calm down this fast in quite a while. You have a gift,” she told her.

“My wife says I’m a superhero. Maybe it’s one of my superpowers,” Kara joked.

The nurse let them go soon after that, informing Kara that someone would come around in the morning to give Liam a bath and that she should try to get him to feed again soon.

Kara felt bad for waking Lena, her wife had gone through quite an experience earlier and she hadn’t been sleeping well in the past few weeks, but Liam needed to eat.

Lena barely woke up when Kara called around 4 am; hardly opened her eyes, just shoved the gown aside and accepted Liam in her arms, and then used Kara as support to keep herself upright. Both mother and baby fell asleep while feeding, and Kara thought it was the cutest thing, but she knew it wasn’t safe. She nudged Lena awake and talked her through it until Liam was done.

“I got him,” Kara whispered to Lena, who was asleep even before Kara took the baby from her arms.

And so, Kara spent the rest of the night with Liam in her arms, walking around the hospital room, talking to the baby, counting his tiny little fingers and toes, singing for him, making silly faces just to keep his eyes on her – she thought it was the best thing in the world when she stuck her tongue out to him and he copied her – just trying to get him to sleep again.

But Liam wasn’t having it, he didn’t feel like sleeping again, so he didn’t. He spent the entire night just watching Kara as she talked to him, if he could understand words already, it would have been a great learning experience, Kara had thought and laughed at her own thought. She told him a lot about Krypton, in Kryptahniuo no less, and how she’d keep teaching things as he grew older, and she told him about Lena, and how wonderful she was as a person and as a wife and definitely would also be as a mother.

“You’ll love her in no time,” she said to the attentive boy. “If you’re anything like me, you won’t be able to get enough of her. You know I always feel like crying when she goes away, so I won’t judge you on that.”

Liam blinked up at her a few times.

“You look like her,” she told him. “I know you’re very little yet, but I can tell. You’ll be so handsome when you grow up, looking just like your mama. Your mama is the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met. And she’s kinder than anyone I know. Smarter too. She was the one who found a way to make you. And it’s better for you to learn right away that your mama is always right, so don’t try to get into arguments with her because she’ll always win. Unless you learn from her, oh Rao, you’ll be unstoppable.”

Kara heard a little giggle from behind her and turned around to find a still sleepy Lena watching her.

“Hey,” Lena husked out.

“Hey! I was just telling Liam how amazing his mama is.”

Lena smiled lazily. “Maybe I should tell him about his ieiu, then.”

Kara laughed. “Do you want to hold him?”

“I can’t seem to wake up fully,” Lena groaned. “What time is it?”

“Almost eight.”

Lena’s eyes shot open then. “And you’ve been awake this entire time?”

Kara hummed her answer. “We were bonding, right Lilo?”

Lena smiled at that. “Lilo?”

“Yeah, it’s what I’ve been calling him. He seems to like it.”

“How can you tell?”

“I just do.”

Lena held her hand out for Kara, gesturing for her to approach, and then patted the bed next to her, making room.

Kara sat down next to Lena and adjusted the baby so that Lena could see him too.

“He looks like you,” Kara whispered, pressing her lips to Lena’s shoulder. “Rao, Lena, he is just so perfect, his little nose and his ears and his tiny little toes and fingers, and his _jaw_.” Kara sighed. “I just love him so much, I’ve never seen anything or anyone more perfect in my entire life.”

“I know,” Lena agreed leaning into Kara. “I think he looks like you, though. The mouth, the nose, the eyes,” she listed, running her fingers softly across the baby’s tummy. “Even the lack of eyebrows,” she added teasingly. “They’re all you.”

“Nope. He’s all you,” Kara insisted. “He looks exactly like you and it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Lena chuckled softly. “What are you talking about, Kara? He looks so much like you. Can you not see it? I bet he’ll even frown like you do, with that little crinkle between his eyebrows,” she all but cooed the ending, running her thumb over Liam’s brows.

“All I see is that he looks like you,” the blonde said stubbornly. “He even has dark hair like you.”

“Newborns can have a different hair color than what they’ll have in the future. I was a redhead until two months,” Lena reasoned. “Look, there’s your mouth, and your nose, and the ears, mine are bigger. And the eyes, you can’t deny the eyes, Kara.”

Kara sighed. “I gueeeeess the eyes I’ll admit,” she finally said. “But everything else is you, you can’t convince me otherwise. And that’s your nose.”

“So stubborn,” Lena teased, turning her head just enough to kiss the tip of Kara’s nose.

Liam decided that moment to squirm in Kara’s arms, and try and reach out for Lena.

“What is it, baby? Mama’s right, isn’t she?” she cooed reaching out for Liam, she took his tiny little fist and ran her thumb inside his palm, grinning when he curled his fist around her thumb; Liam squealed at Lena’s smile.

“Oh, there’s something you have to see,” Kara remembered excitedly. “Look!” Kara stuck her tongue out, squealing in glee when the baby copied her yet again.

Lena swooned, melting next to Kara as she watched their son. Kara did it again and so did Liam, and Lena sucked in a breath, the closest she’d get to squeal like Kara did.

“That is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Isn’t it?” Kara said. “We’ve been doing that all night and I’m still not over it.”

Lena hummed, pealing her eyes off the baby to look at her wife, her very tired looking wife. “You need to rest too, darling.”

Kara shrugged. “I’ll just get some sun later and I’ll be fine,” she said dismissively. “You’re the one who did all the hard work. I was just moral support. I’m okay.”

“At least take a nap for my sake?” Lena asked, taking the baby from Kara’s arms. As soon as Liam was safely in Lena’s arms, the little boy started opening and closing his mouth, head leaning towards Lena’s breast and Lena smiled. “Looks like someone’s hungry.”

“Yeah, it’s been a while since I’ve eaten,” Kara said next to her.

Lena giggled as she adjusted Liam. “I was talking about Liam.”

“Oh!”

“Get some sleep, love,” Lena insisted. “You’ve done great so far. I got him now, you can rest.”

Kara curled up against Lena and sighed deeply. “I love you,” she mumbled.

“I love you too, darling.”

“The nurse promised to teach me how to bathe the baby.”

“I promise I’ll wake you if she shows up.”

Kara nodded and relaxed.

\-------

 

It was a bit past 9 am when Alex arrived. The nurse had just left the room, leaving them with a freshly bathed baby and the knowledge that they still needed a lot of practice to be confident washing the baby; Liam had cried during the bath but stopped as soon as he was placed on Kara’s arm, and again the nurse pointed it out.

“Hopefully this will continue to happen when we’re home,” Lena joked.

Kara had taken a power nap and was already complaining about hunger when she got Alex’s text.

Alex entered the room gingerly, and both new mothers smiled at her.

“Hey,” she greeted them.

“Hey, come in,” Lena urged.

Alex nodded and walked further into the room. “Mom said she’s coming later, she wanted to bring a present,” she informed.

“She doesn’t have to,” Lena said immediately.

“She insisted. I didn’t want to argue with her,” Alex said with a shrug. “Especially because I also brought something.”

“Alex!”

“What? I’m allowed to spoil my nephew. And I bought this ages ago.” She produced from somewhere a neatly wrapped package.

“You didn’t have to,” Kara insisted as she took the present. “But thank you.”

“Yeah yeah, thank me later, let me see him.”

Lena laughed.

Kara placed the present on the sofa and then went to take the baby from Lena’s arms.

“Alex,” Kara said softly, “meet your nephew, William Alexander Luthor-Danvers.” Alex approached her carefully, as if afraid to spook the baby, and Kara turned her body just a little bit more so that Alex could see the baby’s face. “Our Liam.”

“Alexander?” Alex asked in a whisper looking up at Kara.

Kara smiled at her and nodded. “After you.”

“Me?” Alex’s surprise was evident in her voice, as well as the emotions she was trying to hold back.

“Kara chose it,” Lena told her. “In spite of my brother.”

“Oh, you big sap,” Alex said as she tried not to choke up, rolling her eyes at her sister's tears; her own eyes watering a bit.

Kara let out a wet laugh and let it be, turning to her son then. “Liam, this is your auntie Alex.”

Alex looked back at the baby. “Hi baby,” she cooed, waving her fingers in front of him. “He’s beautiful.”

“He is.”

“He looks like you,” Alex continued. “Like around the eyes and all.”

“I think he looks like her,” Kara said.

“I can see that too,” Alex agreed.

“Kara spent the entire pregnancy saying he’d look like her, and now she’s refusing to accept it,” Lena said.

“Because he looks like you,” Kara insisted.

“Whoever it is that he looks like,” Alex said then, “he’s the cutest baby I know.”

“He’s the most perfect thing I’ve ever seen, Alex.” Kara gushed. “I never thought I could love this much.”

Alex smiled up at her sister and leaned in to press a kiss on her cheek.

“I’m so happy for you, baby girl.”

Kara’s smile couldn’t be bigger, nor could Lena’s as she watched the scene from the bed.

“For both of you,” Alex said looking at Lena, and there was a slight tinge of pink on the brunette’s cheeks.

“You want to hold him?” Kara offered.

But Alex shook her head. “It’s fine, you don’t have to pretend like you want to let him go, and I just came from the street, I don’t think that’s very safe.”

Kara shrugged. “More cuddles for me,” she said bringing the baby closer to her face and kissing his forehead.

“I brought what you asked, Lena,” Alex informed then, raising her arm to show she was carrying a paper bag.

“Oh, thank god, I’m starving!” Lena groaned, holding out her arms for the food.

“You asked her to bring you food?” Kara asked accusingly.

“There’s something for you too,” Lena told her dismissively as she dug through the bag to get her breakfast.

“But how will I eat?”

“You could put the baby down,” Alex suggested, and both women snapped their heads to look at her as if she just had said to throw the baby in the trash. “Or not. Sorry I suggested it,” she told them, raising her arms defensively. “But I’m just saying, there’s a bassinet right there.”

“But… baby.”

Alex rolled her eyes at her sister. “If you want, I can go wash my hands and I’ll hold him for you while you eat.” When Kara didn’t answer, Alex rolled her eyes. “I’ll be right back.”

“She’s right,” Lena told Kara as soon as Alex left. “We should probably put him down at some point.”

“I don’t even want to let go of him, let alone put him down,” Kara said. “I’m trying to decide if I should try eating with one hand or if I should wait for you to eat before I eat.”

“Come here,” Lena asked her and Kara did. Lena placed a hand on Kara’s arm, stroking the skin there before moving to touch Liam’s arm, moving down to his little hand, and so Liam grasped his fist firmly on her finger. Lena laughed. “Someone already has ieiu’s super strength,” she joked.

“Really?” Kara asked, voice edging on concern.

“No, darling, it’s a baby thing, don’t worry,” Lena assured, and Kara relaxed. “You know, I’m obsessed with him too, I almost regret sleeping because I missed so many hours that I could have been with him, but now more than ever, we have to take care of ourselves, for him.”

Kara looked at Lena shocked, not prepared to hear such word from Lena like that, but she nodded. “You’re right.”

“In the words of a very wise woman, mama’s always right,” Lena teased, making Kara giggle. “Also, we need him to get used to not be held at all times, or we won’t be able to put him to sleep on the crib when we’re home. We haven’t let go of him for a second since he was born.”

“I’m prepared to hold him at all time forever,” Kara said decisively, and Lena laughed. “Alright, I’ll put him down, but only as we eat.”

“That’s fair enough,” Lena agreed.

And so Kara reluctantly put Liam down on the bassinet. The boy fussed a little and whined once he didn’t feel Kara’s warmth, but they started talking to him and he stopped; within seconds he was asleep, still gripping Lena’s finger tightly.

“I guess I’ll just have to eat with my left hand,” Lena joked.

“And I’m wrong for wanting to hold him,” Kara huffed with a pout.

“Just eat your food, darling.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Oh Rao, I love food,” Kara moaned around a bite of waffle, it was the first thing she got to eat since dinner the night before, which she didn’t get to finish, so she was starving.

Alex came back not long later. “I see you guys opted for the saner choice,” she teased, and Kara just glared at her, her mouth occupied by food. “Do you know when you’ll be discharged, Lena?”

“Doctor Novak said tomorrow morning. It’s usually 24 hours, but since Liam was born at midnight, we’ll have to wait until morning rounds.”

“I could drive you home if you want.”

“Yeah, that would be nice.”

As she happily ate, Kara’s eyes found the nicely wrapped gift she had dropped on the sofa and reached out to grab it. “Oh my gosh, this is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen!”

Inside the box was a little stuffed sea otter, with a lovey sewn to it as if it was holding it. Kara turned the box so Lena could see it without her having to put her dirty hands on the toy.

“Alex,” Lena gasped, turning to her. “I can’t believe you.”

Kara looked at them confused.

“You said you liked it, and that you were banned from buying anything else, so I bought it,” Alex said with a shrug.

“How? When did you?”

“You know how every time we went to the aquarium you drank the biggest cup of soda they had and then spent like 10 full minutes peeing about halfway through because the baby’s feet were right on top of your bladder? Well, that was my window.”

Lena laughed. “I can’t believe you. Thank you so much. You didn’t have to.”

“I had to,” Alex insisted.

Kara just looked back and forth at her wife and sister, not understanding the full significance of the gift.

“Here, let’s see if he likes it,” Alex said, taking the toy from the box and walking all the way to the bassinet. Without saying a word in order not to wake the baby, Alex placed the sea otter lovey next to the tiny body, making sure to brush it against the tiny hand. Almost instantaneously, the baby opened his hand and grabbed the lovey. “He loves it,” Alex announced proudly.

 

It was another hour or so before Eliza showed up, holding a big bag that clearly contained something soft inside as it looked full but not heavy; Alex had already left for work.

“Hi,” Kara greeted her by the door. “He literally just fell asleep.”

“That’s alright honey, I’m in no hurry.”

“Eliza,” Lena told her when she saw it. “You didn’t need to buy anything.”

“I didn’t _buy_ it,” Eliza said dismissively. “I made it.”

Lena accepted the bag and pulled the contents out of it as Kara showed Eliza to the bassinet. First came a grey handknitted swaddle blanket, with hood and everything, and at that Lena already gasped.

“Eliza, you didn’t have to.”

“I’m his grandmother, it’s my job to spoil him,” Eliza said matter-of-factly.

“Since when can you knit?” Kara asked suspiciously.

“I’ve learned a lot of things after my retirement. The girls in my book club started teaching me how to knit when you got married,” Eliza explained. “They said I had to be ready for when you had kids. And look, they were right.” She looked down at the swaddled little bundle on the bassinet, just a squishy little face peeking out from between blankets and beanie. “Oh, he’s absolutely beautiful, Lena,” Eliza gasped.

“He looks like her,” Kara pointed out and Lena laughed.

“He has your mouth, Kara, and your chin,” Eliza told her, and Lena laughed again.

“She refuses to accept that he has anything of her,” Lena informed Eliza as she pulled the next thing from the bag, it was incredibly soft, she noted before she could even see it.

“How did you know?” Lena asked touched, and both blonde women turned to look at what she meant.

Lena held a large light blue knitted blanket soft as it could be, on one of the corners of the blanket the name ‘Liam’ was embroidered in large blue letters.

Eliza smirked. “A mother always knows,” she said jokingly.

“Alex texted you,” Lena concluded.

“She did, yes,” the new grandmother admitted with a laugh.

“Well, it’s beautiful Eliza, thank you.”

“No, thank you, dear,” Eliza said pulling Lena into a careful hug. “For giving me my grandson. I mean, technically it was on Christmas, but it was the best Hanukkah present I’ve ever gotten.”

Lena laughed wetly on the older woman’s shoulder.

Eliza pulled away and touched the neat embroidery. “I know you two can buy anything you might need, so I wanted to give him something that couldn’t be bought, something made out of love.”

“Thank you,” Kara whispered to her and the older woman smiled.

“Come here, honey,” Eliza said, holding her arms open for Kara, who stepped into the hug gratefully. “I am so proud of you, Kara, so proud of the woman you became, and I know you’ll be an amazing mother for that beautiful baby.” Kara sniffed on her shoulders and nodded.

\-------

 

Early in the morning of the 26th, mother and son were wheeled out of the hospital and into Alex’s car.

“Where did you get this car seat, Alex?” Lena asked as she strapped Liam into it while Kara returned the wheelchair to the hospital; the little boy clutching tightly to his best friend sea otter.

“I bought it,” Alex said simply.

“You bought a car seat?”

“Yeah! I have to be ready for when I hang out with my nephew.”

Lena laughed. “And you say I’m the one who spends too much.”

“My complaint is that you buy unnecessarily expensive stuff, like the four cars you own. This is completely necessary, I need to ensure my nephew’s safety.”

“Of course.”

Lena knew Alex would probably compete with her own mother to see who spoiled the boy the most, and she couldn’t be happier that her son already had people who loved him that much in his life, besides her and Kara, of course, but specially Kara, the way she never had growing up with the Luthors.

 

“Welcome to your home, Liam,” Kara whispered to the sleeping baby on Lena’s arms as they walked in. “I hope you like your room because I put a lot into it.”

“Don’t guilt the baby into liking your art,” Lena teased.

“I’m not guilting him, I’m just saying that if he doesn’t like it, I will probably be very sad and never recover.” Kara grinned when her wife rolled her eyes. “Come on, let’s show him the room,” she told Lena, practically giddy with excitement. Kara walked further into their home, carrying all their bags inside in one hand.

“Alex, thank you so much for driving us,” Lena said, turning to her sister-in-law.

“Couldn’t let Liam’s first experience in a car be of his mother’s terrible driving.”

“I heard that!” Kara protested, voice high-pitched with offense.

“You heard the truth,” Alex said, then turned to Lena. “Take it slow for a few days at least, okay? No overworking yourself, let your body rest, you’ll need it.”

Lena chuckled. “You do know I am on maternity leave, right?”

“I also know you,” Alex said back pointedly. “You always find a way to work, you freak.” She smiled at Lena and the brunette smiled back, almost timidly. “Take care of yourself, and these two,” she told Lena with a kiss on the temple and a side hug, mindful of the baby on Lena’s arm.

Lena closed her eyes, accepting the gesture of affection so rare between the two of them. “I will,” she whispered.

“I have to get to work, but I can come by later with dinner and a fire extinguisher,” she said the last word with a wink.

“That would be good, thank you.”

“Kar, see you tonight,” Alex called, and Kara showed up in front of her almost instantaneously.

“Thank you so much, Alex,” Kara said pulling Alex into a full bear hug.

“Of course.”

As soon as Alex left, Kara turned to Lena, grinning.

“And then there were three,” she said suggestively, and Lena couldn’t contain her laugh at Kara’s silliness. She leaned down towards the baby in her wife’s arms, who immediately tried to grab for her, and put on an exaggerated excited face. “Do you want to see your new room, Lilo? If you don’t like it ieiu will cry,” she said in a cooing tone that only made the baby flail his arms more vigorously. “Yes, I will.”

Lena laughed. “You dork.”

“I’m serious.”

“He’s two days old, Kara, he doesn’t care about interior design.”

Kara shrugged. “You never know, it could be his inner talent.”

“Shut up.”

Kara gasped loudly. “Don’t be mean to me in front of the baby. What will he think? That his parents hate each other and that it’s okay to be mean to your partners?”

Lena carefully slipped one hand away from her hold on Liam, holding the tiny baby with only one arm, and reached out to touch Kara’s face. “You’re an absolute dork and I love you so much,” she said, pulling Kara into a quick kiss.

Kara’s goofy grin told Lena she very much loved the compliment.

As it turned out, Kara didn’t need to be worried about Liam liking the room, apart from the fact that he was a newborn, since as soon as he was placed on the crib, on top of the former cape turned blanket that still smelled strongly like Kara, he fell asleep.

“He’s so chill,” Kara commented. “I’m just here waiting for the other shoe to drop and him to start screaming all the time like they said he would in those Lamaze classes.”

“Don’t jinx it.”

“You think it’s okay to let him sleep so much? He could not sleep when we need him to.”

“You read all those books, didn’t you? Newborns sleep like more than half of the day. I say we enjoy the time we have to eat and shower,” Lena said with a shrug. “With luck, he will sleep until he’s hungry again, which should give us an hour or two.”

“Should we really leave him alone?” Kara asked concerned.

“Did you buy the breathing monitor?”

“Yes.”

“With video?”

“Yeah, here,” Kara said picking up the little tablet over the dresser and showing Lena the live footage of Liam sleeping in his crib.

“And sensor pad?”

“Yup.”

“And do you not have super speed, so you can be here the second you think something happened?”

“I do,” Kara sighed.

“Then I think we’re good.”

Kara didn’t seem all that convinced, and Lena had to lure her by talking about food while kissing her neck. It worked perfectly, as it always did.

Kara helped Lena take a shower and then prepared them breakfast using the advantages of her powers, and they ate in silence, listening to the sounds of Liam’s deep breathing through the monitor.

Once done with eating, Kara turned to Lena.

“You think he needs anything?”

“We should check just to be sure,” Lena answered quickly.

“Oh thank Rao,” Kara breathed out and the two of them made their way back to the nursery as quickly as they could, which for Lena was still fairly slow.

They spent the next hour in the nursery just watching Liam sleep, barely talking; Lena on the feeding chair and Kara floating right next to her, with her legs crossed like she was sitting down or meditating.

“Even the noises he does while sleeping are cute,” Kara commented. “Just like _you_.”

“You’re the one who snores, those sound like baby snores to me,” Lena said back

They both grinned. They were quiet for a moment before Kara spoke again.

“He has my father’s eyes,” she said barely above a whisper.

“Really?”

Kara nodded. “My mother had brown eyes. Father was the one with blue eyes. The House of El eyes; Clark has them too, and Jon.”

Lena reached down for Kara’s hand and tangled their fingers together before bringing it to her lips to kiss her knuckles.

Once Liam woke up, fed again, and had his first diaper change in the brand-new changing station, they moved to their bedroom, turning the red solar lamps on, where Kara spent the majority of the morning making silly faces at Liam to see if he’d copy her, and he tried his best.

Lena found that she enjoyed watching Kara play with Liam. During her pregnancy she had dreamt about it, of what it would be like to watch the two loves of her life interacting, having fun, but the reality of it was better than she could ever imagine, more intense even, and she felt her heart swelling at the constant grin on Kara’s face and with every little squeal coming from Liam.

Kara blew a raspberry on Liam’s clothed belly, and the boy squealed loudly, flailing his arms and legs around, so wildly that his little foot made contact with Kara’s face, throwing her off balance and her glasses away from her face. Thank Rao for red solar lamps, for Liam’s sake.

Lena nearly choked on her laughter as Kara groaned and faceplanted the mattress.

“Betrayal,” Kara grumbled against the comforter.

“Oh my god,” Lena gasped between laughter. “This was even better than when I was pregnant.”

“For you,” Kara said grumpily, and raised her head to glare at Liam. “Not cool, little dude, not cool.” But her frown was quickly erased when he looked up at her, with his big blue eyes, and reached for her face, grabbing her nose with his tiny hand and squealing again. Kara grinned and nuzzled Liam’s cheek. “Oh, I can already tell I’ll let you walk all over me. Ah yes, I will,” she told him, ending in her baby voice as she kissed his cheek.

“Don’t worry, love,” Lena said smiling at the two of them. “You won’t be alone.”

Kara looked up at Lena, grinning. “We’re screwed, aren’t we?” she asked, but she sounded entirely too pleased with it.

Lena nodded. “I believe we are.”

 

Winn showed up around noon, during his lunch hour, to meet Liam.

“I didn’t want to impose yesterday, figured it was more of a family thing,” he said with a shrug.

“Shut up,” Kara told him. “ _Winn_ , you _are_ family!”

The man blushed to the tip of his years. “Yeah, I know, but like, not really.”

“Don’t be silly. You’re Liam’s non-homicidal uncle,” Lena joked.

“Wow, that’s… that’s… thanks” he stuttered, touched. “Congratulations, by the way. He’s a very awesome little baby.”

Kara grinned dumbly. “Yeah, he is.”

Winn gave them a small and badly wrapped gift. Inside there was a soft dinosaur that was probably the size of Liam’s head.

“It’s newborn safe, don’t worry. And the tail is also a rattle,” he said, jiggling the tail to show it.

Lena smiled at him. “Thank you, this might give Alex’s otter a run for its money.”

“Doubtful,” Kara said dropping her head on Lena’s shoulder as she finally settled on the sofa after placing Liam on the newly appointed living room bassinet. “They’re inseparable already. He’s holding it so tightly not even I could take it away. I actually tried to earlier and he made a face like he was about to start screaming, or have a stroke; his face got all red, it was scary.”

Lena and Winn chuckled at her haunted tone.

 

Eliza showed up in the afternoon offering help even though Lena had told her they would be okay and she didn’t need to worry, but the elder Danvers woman insisted that they called her with whatever they needed and that she’d stay in town another two weeks in case they needed anything.

“You just want to have some baby time,” Kara accused.

“I’m a grandmother,” Eliza told her with a shrug. “I have my right to have some baby time before I go back home.”

Lena smiled watching the older blonde smiling down at her son while shaking the dinosaur tail in front of him, a sight she would never get to see with her own mother, but she was happy Liam at least had one dotting grandmother.

After Eliza left, they spent the rest of the afternoon in bed, Liam naked except for the diaper and both mothers shirtless taking turns in cuddling the boy for some skin to skin quality time under thick blankets.

The next person to visit was J’onn, arriving that evening with Alex, bringing bags of Kara’s and Lena’s favorite Chinese restaurant for dinner.

They arrived just as Lena had done feeding Liam, and the boy was cuddled up cozily against his mother, holding tightly to the blanket part of his otter toy.

“Look, Liam, it’s Papa J’onn,” Lena cooed to the little boy, who made a grumbling noise. “Yes, it is.”

Instead of talking to the baby, as everyone else had done, J’onn just kneeled in front of Lena and looked down at Liam, touching his forehead gently with two fingers, and Liam got quiet, weirdly quiet, and reached out to grab J’onn’s pinky finger with his free hand. After a few seconds, J’onn smiled and looked up at Lena.

“He’s very comfortable in your arms,” he informed her. “And he likes your smell.”

Lena didn’t know what to say to that, she just stared dumbly at the man, and then down at her son, and then up at Kara who had a similar reaction, and back down to Liam again.

“You got a strong grip, little one,” he said then to the baby, shaking his hand a little before phasing out of the grip. Liam made a little distraught noise, opening and closing his fist as if he didn’t understand how he lost the finger he was holding so tightly. J’onn simply chuckled at the boy and tickled his tummy.

It was Alex’s perplexed question that broke the silence. “You can talk to him?”

J’onn didn’t look away from the baby. “Not talk exactly, he doesn’t understand language yet, but I can feel his emotions, and he is feeling very comfortable right now, and happy.”

No one knew how to come up from that.

 

Both Alex and J’onn had been kind enough to excuse themselves when Liam started yawning so Kara and Lena took their chance to sleep while Liam slept, however long that would be, going to bed a lot earlier than they were used to.

However, Kara woke up in the middle of the night to an empty bed and the sound of crying. She reached out futilely over the other side of the bed and grabbed air.

“Lena?” she called groggily, frowning.

The crying was coming from the nursery, and it was not the baby.

Kara padded barefoot towards the nursery, trying to wake up even a little.

It was quite an odd sight she came across. Lena was feeding Liam, in the fancy feeding chair, practically sobbing as she looked at the baby attached to her breast who eyed her curiously, almost confused.

“Lena, oh Rao, is everything alright? Are you in pain? Did something happen? Do I need to call Doctor Novak?” Kara rattled worriedly as she crouched down next to the chair, trying to assess Lena’s physical state.

Lena shook her head no, the tears falling on Kara even.

“Then what’s going on, ehrosh :divi?”

Lena tried to take a breath, but it only produced a longer sob.

“I just, I just love him so much, Kara.”

Kara let out a relieved chuckle.

“He’s so tiny and so perfect and I love him so much, and J’onn says he already likes us, and I just can’t stop,” Lena said as she continued to cry.

“Oh, honey,” Kara cooed, getting up so she could wrap one arm around Lena’s shoulder without disturbing the hungry baby. “You wonderful, wonderful person. I love you so much.” She kissed Lena’s temple then nuzzled her hair.

“I love you too,” Lena cried.

“We’re going to be a very happy family.”

Lena nodded, tears streaming down her face.

“You’re going to be a wonderful mother, and this little boy will grow up surrounded by so much love.”

Lena sobbed loudly.

“Just let it out, :zrhueiao, I got you,” Kara told her, stroking her back comfortingly.

Kara held Lena the best she could as her wife cried. Eventually, Liam let go of Lena’s breast and made a fussy noise, which prompted Kara to pick him up, and place him and his faithful companion sea otter back in the crib.

She spoke with him in Kryptahniuo, wishing him a peaceful night and good dreams like she remembered her mother doing with her almost every night. “.Ukiemodh khap w rrup eh, krius,” she whispered to him at last.

With a full belly and soft words, the boy was asleep in no time, and Kara turned back to Lena, enveloping her wife in a hug.

“We’re going to be very happy,” Lena sniffed into Kara’s now soaked sleepshirt.

Kara nodded. “We will. So happy,” she agreed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammar time:  
> if you haven't read Our Little Miracle yet, here's some Kryptonian words for ya.  
>  **Ehrosh :divi** , is something I came up with using the expression for "good journey/life" which is 'ehrosh :bem' and changing the 'good' for 'light', so it's an expression that means something like 'light of my life'.  
>  **:zrhueiao** means beautiful  
>  **Kryptahniuo** is the Kryptonian language.  
>  **Ukiemodh khap w rrup eh, krius** I love you, my little ray of sunshine.
> 
> I think that's all, if I forgot something, let me know and I'll put the translation here.
> 
> Please help me feed my ego with your comments, and if anyone wants to chat my tumblr is @myheartisbro-ken, or just scream into the void, I promise I'll answer.
> 
> Happy Holidays to everyone and let's hope 2019 is a good one, see y'all then ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
